Watch Miraculous
by CatGirl23
Summary: This is where everyone in Ladybug is teleported and forced to watch their own tv show. Rated T to be safe
1. Beginnings

Also please note that this contains some swearing Marinette had just woke up and she knew that something was wrong, for she wasn't in her bedroom. And she was not alone. There was the whole class there including Lila,

Adrien: Marinette are you ok

Marinette knew that voice, the voice belonged to Adrien

Marinette: Yeah-Yeah I'm I'm ok but what's going on?

Adrien: I don't know, I just woke up in here

Anlie(Not my name but I did make it up, unless you have the name): Hello

Suddenly everyone woke up

Alya: Who are you?

Anlie: The name is Anlie and I am here to show you a TV show in which you are in. In these episodes you find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir are. So I have decided to bring you here, to show you who your favourite superheroes are. We will watch all of season 1 then all of season 2 and all of season 3


	2. The Bubbler

Marinette was scared. Cat Noir was finally going to find out who she was. Adrien was excited. He was finally going to find out who Ladybug was. Ayla was so exited. She was going to have her dream come true. She was finally going to find out who Ladybug and Cat Noir were.

_**Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is **_**sl**_**eeping and then is woken up by her cellphone.**_

**Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits her chaise.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and turns it on, revealing her desktop background to be a collage of Adrien Agreste's pictures.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (She makes kissing noi**_**ses towards the screen.)**_

Adrien thinks 'what the fuck is going on here? Does Marinette have a crush on me?'

Marinette hides herself wanting this embarrassing scene to be over and done with

_**Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth.**_

**Plagg****: Happy birthday, Adrien! **_**(Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**_

**Adrien: **_**(disgusted)**_** Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! **_**(He plugs his nose)**_

**Plagg: Huh? **_**(He eats the cheese.)**_** Mmm.**

Kim: What even is that flying thing?

Marinette thinks HOLY SHIT! ADRIEN IS CAT NOIR! HOLY FUCKING SHIT AND I'VE BEEN REJECTING HIM THIS WHOLE FUCKING TIME HOLY FUCKING SHIT

_**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking tea.**_

**Sabine****: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

**Marinette: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

**Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

Ayla: Good way on getting kids to clean their room

**Marinette: **_**(makes a nervous face)**_** Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. **_**(She goes up to her mom, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**_

**Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

**Marinette: **_**(as she closes the door)**_** Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

**Sabine: **_**(surprised face)**_** Hm? **_**(shrugs)**_** Hm. **_**(drinks)**_

_**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone at a big dining table. He looks sad.**_

**Nathalie****: **_**(walks in)**_** Your schedule, Adrien. **_**(She hands Adrien a tablet.)**_

**Adrien: **_**(takes it)**_** Thanks, Nathalie. **_**(Nathalie starts to leave.)**_** Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? **_**(His face lights up.)**_

**Nathalie: Well, um- He doesn't think would be a good idea.**

**Adrien: **_**(turns sad again and speaks softly)**_** 'Course not.**

**Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. **_**(She leaves.)**_

Nino: I'm sorry dude

Adrien: It's ok, I'm use to it

_**Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening.**_

**Nino****: **_**(as he blows bubbles)**_** Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

**Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

**Nino: **_**(wraps one arm around Adrien)**_** It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

**Alya: **_**(encouraging Marinette)**_** You can do it, you can do it!**

**Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

**Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

**Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

**Marinette: **_**(pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking)**_** I can't do it, I can't do it!**

**Alya: **_**(facepalms)**_** Uh, no you don't, girl. You've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. **_**(She pushes Marinette over to Adrien.)**_

**Marinette: Ah! **_**(She stops right in front of Adrien.)**_** Um, he- Hey! **_**(She is nervous as she holds her gift behind her back.)**_

**Adrien: **_**(surprised)**_** Hey.**

**Chloé: **_**(as she watches what's happening outside)**_** Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday?!**

Alya: DID YOU FORGET THAT IT WAS ADRIEN'S BIRTHDAY! AREN'T YOU TWO MEANT TO BE CHILDHOOD BESTIES OR SOMETHING?

**Sabrina: **_**(checks her tablet, is surprised, and makes excusing noises while smiling sheepishly.)**_

**Chloé: **_**(facepalms)**_** Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? **_**(She walks toward Adrien.)**_

**Marinette: **_**(nervously)**_** I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

**Chloé: **_**(she yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away)**_** Out of the way. **_**(She acts sweet.)**_** Happy birthday, Adrien! **_**(She throws herself onto him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.)**_** Mwah!**

**Adrien: **_**(surprised)**_** Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

**Marinette: **_**(on the ground, to herself)**_** Dummy.**

Chloé: See, even she admits that she is a dummy.

Everyone (apart from Chloé and Sabrina): SHUT UP!

_**(Alya facepalms again.)**_

**Chloé: Did you get the gift I sent you?**

**Adrien: Uh, no.**

**Chloé: **_**(pretending to be annoyed)**_** What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. **_**(She wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again.)**_** I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. **_**(She gives him another kiss on the cheek)**_** Mwah! **_**(She leaves, humming a happy tune to herself.)**_

Alya: Liar

**Nino: **_**(chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**_

**Alya: **_**(to Marinette, still hidden)**_** Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

**Marinette: **_**(sounding defeated)**_** Mmm. **_**(Alya looks frustrated.)**_

**Sabrina: **_**(to Chloé)**_** What did you get him?**

**Chloé: **_**(mad)**_** I didn't, **_**you**_** did. **_**(She points at Sabrina and sounds really angry.)**_** And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

**Sabrina: **_**(cowardly)**_** Mhm. **_**(She nods.)**_

**Chloé: **_**(furiously)**_** Ugh! **_**(She leaves.)**_

_**(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**_

Ayla: Chloé you bitch. You lie to your friend about getting him a gift and then you make Sabrina do it for you

**Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

**Marinette: **_**(looking determined)**_** Hm!**

_**(A limousine arrives.)**_

**Adrien: **_**(to Nino)**_** Gotta go. Photoshoot. **_**(He gets into the limo and leaves.)**_

**Marinette: **_**(to herself, next to Alya)**_** Why can't I just mean what I say?**

Max: Isn't it

**Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

**Marinette: Exactly.**

**Nino: **_**(to himself)**_** Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

Nino: I should have stopped

_**Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate. Marinette tries to open the mailbox.**_

**Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

**Alya: Ring the doorbell. **_**(She points to the doorbell.)**_

**Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the-**

Adrien: Don't worry Mari, I never answer it

Marinette: Good to know

_**(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**_

**Nathalie: Yes?**

**Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- **_**(She shows the gift to the camera.)**_** Heh, did I already say that? Umm... **_**(She looks more nervous.)**_** Heh... **_**(She smiles awkwardly.)**_

**Nathalie: Put it in the box.**

_**(The mailbox opens.)**_

**Marinette: Uh. **_**(She puts the gift in the mailbox.)**_** Thank you! **_**(The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.)**_** Oh! I hope he likes it!**

**Alya: You signed the note, right? **_**(Marinette makes a surprised face.)**_** Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

**Marinette: **_**(groans)**_

Adrien: Do I ever get the gift?  
Marinette: You'll see

_**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down.**_

**Gabriel****: **_**(from intercom)**_** Who was that, Nathalie?**

**Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

**Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

**Nathalie: **_**(surprised)**_** Uh-uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

**Gabriel: **_**(angrily)**_** Of course I did!**

**Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I-I'll take care of it.**

**Gabriel: Good. **_**(disconnects)**_

**Nathalie: **_**(covers her mouth, in fear)**_** Uh. **_**(She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.)**_** Ah. **_**(The doorbell rings and she composes herself.)**_** Yes?**

Adrien: Do I think she going to do what I think she's going to do

Marinette: If you think that she is going to give you my gift as a gift from your father, then you just have to wait and see

**Nino: **_**(from the camera outside)**_** Uh, hi.**

_**Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting.**_

**Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

**Gabriel: **_**(as he enters)**_** Adrien's not home yet. **

**Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du-sir.**

Kim: Good save

Nino: I was under pressure ok

**Gabriel: Me?**

**Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude-I mean, sir. It's all he wants.**

**Gabriel: No. **_**(He raises his palm.)**_** That's final.**

**Nino: That's messed up. **_**(Adrien enters without anyone noticing.)**_** He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him: photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

**Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

**Nino: **_**(to Adrien)**_** Anything for my best bud. **_**(To Mr. Agreste.)**_** Show some awesomeness, du-I mean, sir, please. **_**(Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily.)**_

**Adrien: Forget it, Nino. Really, it's fine.**

**Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

Alya: Rude

**Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. **_**(Mr. Agreste leaves.)**_

**Nathalie: **_**(steps in front of them)**_** Goodbye.**

_**(Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside the front doors.)**_

**Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry. My father-he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. **_**(Nino looks angry.)**_

**Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. **_**(Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**_

**Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is sitting on a bench, looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand.**_

**Kid: But, Daddy, please! **_**(A father takes his son by the hand.)**_

**Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime. You've got your chores to do. **_**(Kid complains.)**_

**Nino: **_**(angrily)**_** Ugh. Adults ruin everything all the time.**

_**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens.**_

**Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating! It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! **_**(He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.)**_** Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. **_**(The akuma flies out into Paris.)**_

_**Scene: The Place des Vosges. Nino is blowing bubbles.**_

_**(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**_

Adrien and Marinette: So that's how it happens

The whole class look at them in shock

Adrien and Marinette: We've never been akumatized

**Hawk Moth: **_**(speaks from his lair. He, too, has the same pink symbol in front of his face.)**_** Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

**Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. **_**(Nino stands up and purple-black smoke is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**_

_**(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches.)**_

**Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! **_**(He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**_

Nino: WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT COSTUME! What is that suit! I want my money back!

Adrien: Seriously who ever Hawkmoth is has a bad sense of fashion.

The fandom reading this: HAHAHAHAHA Gabriel your own son said that you have a bad sense of fashion

Suddenly the whole theater started laughing so hard

_**(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**_

**Woman: Help!**

**Man: Look out!**

**Children: **_**(crying)**_

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair)**_** Perfect.**

_**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch.**_

**Marinette: **_**(to herself)**_** Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. **_**(Her mom opens the window.)**_

**Sabine: What's that you said?**

**Marinette: **_**(looks surprised)**_** Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

_**(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**_

**Marinette: Mom! MOM! **_**(She sees her father also in a bubble.)**_** Dad? Dad!**

**Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

**Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on!**_** (looks unhappy; Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

"MARINETTE! YOU'RE LADYBUG!" Everyone yelled.

"Ummmm yeah" Marinette said

Ayla was so exited. HER BEST FRIEND WAS LADYBUG FOR FUCKING CRYING OUT LOUD.

Adrien was also so exited. HE HAD FINALLY FOUND OUT WHO HIS CRUSH WAS AND SHE HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!

Chloé was so PISSED! HER IDLE HAPPENED TO BE HER WORST ENEMY!

_**(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**_

**Bubbler: And now, party time!**

_**(Kids cry.)**_

_**(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**_

**Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

**Ladybug: **_**(to the kids)**_** Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. **_**(to the teenager)**_** You take care of them in the meantime. **_**(runs off)**_

**Kids and Teen: **_**(cheering)**_** Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

_**Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room.**_

_**(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**_

**Adrien: **_**(sarcastic)**_** Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! **_**(He walks into the foyer and stops.)**_** Nathalie? Father? **_**(He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**_

**Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

**Bubbler: **_**(standing on top of a bubble)**_** Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. **_**(Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**_

**Adrien: Nino?!**

**Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

**Teenagers: YEAH! **_**(The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**_

**Bubbler: Let's get this party started! **_**(Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**_

**Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! **_**(Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.)**_** So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

_**(Fireworks are shot.)**_

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair)**_** It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

_**Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder.**_

**Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

**Adrien: But Nino's been akumatized! I've gotta help him!**

**Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. **_**(Adrien turns and looks sad.)**_

**Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

_**Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks.**_

**Ladybug: **_**(to herself)**_** It's you and me, Bubbler. **_**(Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**_

**Adrien: Yeah! **_**(walks over to a sad-looking Rose)**_** Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. **_**(Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**_

_**(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**_

Nino: That's the worst party ever

**Sabrina: **_**(frightened)**_** I'm requesting a slow dance.**

**Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

**Chloé: Ugh. **_**(She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.)**_** It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? **_**(makes a sweet face)**_

**Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. **_**(He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**_

Adrien: NINO! You're my best friend!

Nino: I'm sorry, ok. I was akumatized

**Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

**Chloé: Forget about **_**them**_**, let's go dance! C'mon! **_**(Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**_

**Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. Lucky Charm! **_**(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.)**_** A record?**

_**(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**_

**Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

**Ladybug: Yours truly. **_**(Ladybug's alarm sounds.)**_** Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. **_**(She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.)**_** Spots off. **_**(She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**_

**Tikki: Marinette!**

**Marinette: It was an emergency.**

Ayla: Don't you mean -

**Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency, you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before-–**

**Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. **_**(She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.)**_** I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

**Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

**Marinette: Me too! **_**(they hug)**_

**Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

**Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

**Alya: It's about Adrien.**

**Marinette: Okay.**

**Tikki: **_**(urgent)**_** Marinette, the Bubbler.**

**Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. **_**(she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**_

**Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. **_**(Marinette gasps)**_

**Marinette: Ah, yes!**

_**(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**_

**Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

**Ivan: None of your business.**

**Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. **_**(He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**_

_**(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**_

**Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. **_**(She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**_

**Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

**Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

**Alya: What'd you say?**

**Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. **

Ayla: HOW WAS I SO STUPID TO BELIVE THAT!

_**(Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window)**_** NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

_**(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**_

**Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

_**(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**_

**Adrien: Ladybug?**

_**(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**_

**Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

**Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

**Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. **_**(Adrien runs into his house.)**_

**Bubbler: You will not bust up my party! **_**(He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**_

**Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

ADRIEN! YOU'RE CAT NOIR!

Adrien(to Marinette): M'Lady

Alya (to Adrien): HOW THE FUCK DID YOU REALISE THAT NINO WAS THE BUBBLER IN THE WORST SUIT EVER TO EXSIT IN THE WORLD OF FASHION, YET YOU COULDN'T FIGURE OUT THAT MARINETTE WAS LADYBUG!

Marinette: Hey! You have a blog on me and you still didn't figure out that your BFF was a superhero!

Nino: You even thought that Chloé was Ladybug.

Ayla: I told you to never talk about that ever again.

Marinette (about to burst into laughing): Wait, did you think that Chloé was Ladybug?

Ayla: Maybe

_**(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**_

**Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

**Ladybug: I had it under control, **_**(the yo-yo falls on Cat Noir's head),**_** but thanks.**

Adrien: That does hurt you know

Marinette: I'm sorry

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair; to The Bubbler)**_** Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

_**(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**_

**Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

**Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

**Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

**Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

**Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

**Cat Noir: **_**(talking to himself)**_** Most adults do anyhow.**

Marinette: You were so quiet, no wonder why I didn't hear you

_**(Cat Noir is talking about his civilian self's father Gabriel)**__**(to The Bubbler)**_** You must bring the adults back!**

**Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? **_**(He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and the teenagers gasp.)**_

**Hawk Moth: **_**(from his lair; to The Bubbler)**_** What do you think you're doing Bubbler?! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

_**Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble.**_

**Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

**Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

**Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. **_**(Cat Noir smirks, Ladybug facepalms)**_

**Cat Noir: Cataclysm! **_**(He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**_

**Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

**Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

**Ladybug: Your stick, there! **_**(She points to the Eiffel Tower)**_

**Cat Noir: Got it! **_**(He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**_

Max: How does your stick stay there? It is physically impossible

Marinette and Adrien: Magic?

**Ladybug: Hang on! **_**(She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**_

**Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

**Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. **_**(Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**_

**Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

_**Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again.**_

**Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

**Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

Alya: I thought that Adrien always did the jokes.

Marinette: Doesn't mean that I can't have some fun

**Alya: **_**(from the crowd)**_** Ladybug! **_**(All the teens start to cheer her on.)**_

**Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

**Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? **_**(He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

**Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

_**(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**_

**Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! **_**(The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**_

**Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? **

Alya: I'm guessing that they don't cause Marinette here doesn't have ANY plumbing skills what-so-ever.

Marinette: Hey! But you are right. I don't have any plumbing skills

_**(Ladybug shrugs and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**_

**Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? **_**(Ladybug begins thinking and her thinking vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**_

**Ladybug: Got it! **_**(She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.)**_** Cat Noir, cover me! **_**(Cat Noir takes the pipe)**_

**Cat Noir: Go on! **_**(The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**_

**Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. **_**(She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.)**_** Time to de-evilize! **_**(She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.)**_** Gotcha! **_**(She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.)**_** Bye-bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! **_**(She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**_

**Nino: Who? Dude.**_**(Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

_**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair**_

**Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! **_**(His window screen closes)**_

Adrien: Slight chance.

Max: There is a 0.00000000095% chance that he will actually get the miraculouses

_**Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office.**_

**Gabriel: **_**(on the intercom)**_** Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

**Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

**Gabriel: Good. **_**(He disconnects)**_

**Nathalie: **_**(She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.)**_** A birthday present, from your father.**

Adrien: HOW COULD SHE!?

**Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. **_**(Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**_

_**Scene: Outside school.**_

**Chloé: **_**(Screaming at Sabrina)**_** What do you mean not for a week?!**

**Sabrina: **_**(scared)**_** There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

**Chloé: So what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! **_**(She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**_

**Alya: **_**(to Marinette)**_** Ha ha! Serves Chloé right.**

Marinette: True. It does serves Chloé right.

Chloé: Hey!

**Adrien: Hey girls! **_**(He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**_

**Marinette: **_**(to Alya)**_** Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

**Adrien: **_**(to Nino)**_** Hey, dude.**

**Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

**Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? **_**(Marinette looks surprised)**_** He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

**Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

**Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

**Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

**Alya: **_**(to Marinette)**_** You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

**Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

**Alya: Aw, Marinette. **_**(They hug.)**_** You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And someday Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. **

Adrien: That is true Marinette.

Marinette blushes

_**(the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**_

**And that's it. Also in some chapters some characters are added for character reasons. They include Jagged Stone, Lila's mum, Mr Damocles and Miss Bustier. And this is the remake version cause some of you said that this series sucked. **


	3. Mr Pigeon

**So some of you said that this series sucked, so I have decided to remake this series**

_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class._

**Mr. Damocles: **You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.

**Marinette: **Derby hats? _(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)_

Alix: Was that meant to be scary?

The whole class (expect Chloe) started laughing

Chloe: Whatever, let's just move on

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya._

**Marinette: **Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't _have_ any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby?! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'll probably make a total fool of myself at the event, most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!

Alya: I've always wanted to know what was going on in your head while that happened

**Alya: **All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.

**Marinette: **Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end. _(Adrien walks over.)_

**Adrien: **Wow, Alya, _(Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)_ those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.

**Alya: **Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette. _(Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)_ Off the chain, right?

**Adrien: **You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.

**Marinette: **Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um, _(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them.)_ go... upwards? Um, while stopping... I mean, uh- uh, um, thanks?

**Adrien: **Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot. _(Adrien leaves.)_

**Alya: **Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win! _(They cheer.)_

**Sabrina: **Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi-

**Chloé: **Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees _my_ design he'll convince his father to award _me_ the winner. Hm!

Adrien: I'll never do that Chloé

**Sabrina: **I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water!

**Chloé: **Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad!

Alya: CHLOE! You bitch. First you don't get Adrien a present for his birthday and now you want to steal Marinette's design! What the fuck is wrong with you

**Alya: **_(back at the bench; checking her phone)_ Only have nine hours until show time.

**Marinette:** Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later. _(She runs into a wall.)_ AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay. _(Marinette screams. Alya chuckles.)_

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens._

**Hawk Moth:** The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!

_Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out._

Adrien: Why did you rip that out? That was a great design

Marinette: I was under pressure ok

**Marinette:** Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.

**Tikki:** Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake!

**Marinette:** Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish _and_ tasty. _(They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out. After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches. Marinette dodges one.)_

**Xavier:** _(throwing food for the pigeons)_ Well, happy day, happy day! Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance. _(A police officer approaches him.)_

**Roger:** Scram, you winged rats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO! FEEDING! The pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!

**Xavier:** But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?

**Roger:** All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You're banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT! _(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)_

**Marinette:** Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.

**Tikki:** What a unique character! He was like, a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.

**Marinette:** A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki. _(She starts drawing again.)_

_Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench_

**Hawk Moth:** Poor Mr. Ramier, _(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)_ the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma. _(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him! _(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.)_ Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other of the park keepers, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons? What would pigeons be without you?

_(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)_

_(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, who sneaks behind Marinette, to take a picture of the design from her sketchpad.)_

**Marinette:** _(sketching)_ Yes! _(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)_

Alya: You were saying

**Tikki:** Now that's a derby!

**Marinette:** Thanks, Tikki.

**Sabrina:** _(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)_ We're so awesome.

**Chloé:** _(coldly)_ We? _(Chloé snatches the phone.)_

**Sabrina:** _(with a small hurt look)_ Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- uh, you, going to make the hat?

**Chloé:** And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it. _(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)_

_Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat._

_(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)_

**Tikki:** What are you looking for?

**Marinette:** A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!

_(Marinette runs back to the Trocadéro. The pigeons scatter, dropping feathers.)_

**Marinette:** _(picking up a feather)_ Yes!

_(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)_

**Marinette:** Uh, sorry mister officer, sir. _(She leaves.)_

_(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)_

_Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving._

**Marinette:** _(impatiently)_ Come on! Can't we go any faster?

**Bus driver:** Sorry folks, we have a situation here. _(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)_ You'll need to get off the bus now.

**Marinette:** _(startled by pigeons)_ Ah! Uh, this is weird.

_(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)_

**Nadja:** _(from screen)_ Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving authorities cause for major concern. _(She touches her earpiece.)_ Yes, I've just been told that someone named "Mr. Pigeon" is making an announcement.

**Mr. Pigeon:** _(from screen)_ Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians. _(pigeon noises)_ Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap! _(pigeon noises)_

_(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)_

**Marinette:** Paris needs us!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! Yeah!_ (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_

_Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon._

_(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)_

**Ladybug:** Now this is weirder than weird.

**Cat Noir:** _(from a ledge above her)_ Birds of a feather, flock together. _(sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)_ I'm allergic to feathers. _(sneezes again)_

Marinette: Why didn't I realize that you were Cat Noir when you said that you were allergic to feathers?

**Ladybug:** That's helpful.

**Cat Noir:** Tell me about it. _(almost sneezes, but stops himself)_ These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.

**Ladybug:** What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.

**Cat Noir:** Where are we gonna find him?

**Ladybug:** Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.

_Scene: Place des Vosges. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby._

**Cat Noir:** _(starts to whistle "La Marseillaise" and then starts to dance)_

**Ladybug:** Act natural or he'll never show up!

**Cat Noir:** What do you mean? I am acting natural. _(A pigeon watches him and flies back to Mr. Pigeon.)_

**Mr. Pigeon:** _(to pigeon)_ Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons! _(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off.)_

_( Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)_

**Ladybug:** Where is he? He should've been here by now.

_(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)_

**Ladybug:** What the- _(Ladybug runs after them.)_

_(The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)_

**Cat Noir:** Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?

**Ladybug:** He's gotta be here somewhere... _(Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.)_

**Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests. _(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_

**Ladybug:** Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden. _(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)_

**Cat Noir:** Got any bright ideas, bug?

**Ladybug:** You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast? _(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)_ Look!

**Mr. Pigeon:** _(bird noises)_ Turpy day. I'm so ruthless. _(chuckles)_

**Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!

**Mr. Pigeon:** _(bird noises)_ Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends. _(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.)_ Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two…

Alix: That's so gross

**Ladybug: **Cat Noir, the bars!

**Cat Noir:** Cataclysm! _(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm to destroy the bars of the cage. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him.)_ Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.

**Mr. Pigeon:** _(bird noises)_ Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with one stone. _(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)_

**Mr. Pigeon:** _(bird noises)_ Merry Christmas!

_(A group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Ah!

**Mr. Pigeon:** I'm not done with you yet! _(More bird noises. He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)_

**Cat Noir:** I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity's revealed!

**Ladybug:** Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.

**Cat Noir:** Ha ha, very funny.

_(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)_

**André:** Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger- of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you? _(Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)_

**Cat Noir:** _(fidgeting)_ Of course we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.

**André:** An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?

**Cat Noir:** Uh...? Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert? _(Mayor Bourgeois looks back at Ladybug. She shrugs.)_

_Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean._

**Cat Noir:** 'Scuse me, sorry. _(He slams the door.)_ Emergency! _(There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.)_

**Butler Jean:** How do you like your Camembert?

**Cat Noir:** Runny! _(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a plate.)_

**Butler Jean:** Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years. _(He hands Cat Noir a silver plate)_

**Cat Noir:** Thanks! _(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg spirals out of the ring and lands on the bed)_

**Plagg:** Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle!

**Adrien:** You wanna bet? _(Adrien walks over to Plagg and he removes the cloche from the plate to reveal the Camembert.)_

**Plagg:** _(gasps)_ Ah, my gooeyness. _(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)_

**Adrien:** Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.

_Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug steps out of the elevator into a dining hall with large glass windows._

**Ladybug:** Great, I can get a much better view from up here. _(She walks up to a window.)_ Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them. _(The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)_

**Cat Noir:** Ready when you are, LB.

**Ladybug:** _(entering)_ Let's go!

_Scene: The Grand Palais. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers._

**Ladybug:** So that's where Mr. Pigeon's keeping the park keepers he abducted.

**Cat Noir:** The Grand Palais. _(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)_ My pigeon radar is on high alert.

**Ladybug:** Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.

**Cat Noir:** Let's set the cat among the pigeons.

**Ladybug:** Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.

_(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)_

**Mr. Pigeon:** Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.

**Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.

_(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)_

**Ladybug:** If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.

**Cat Noir:** Let's go, early bird gets the worm!

_(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon. He turns around.)_

**Ladybug:** So much for the element of surprise. _(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)_

**Mr. Pigeon:** Deedly-dee dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.

**Cat Noir:** I'd be honored. _(Mr. Pigeon hits both Cat Noir and then Ladybug back towards the cage.)_

**Park keeper:** Get us out of here, Ladybug!

**Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin)_ A coin? What am I supposed to do with this? _(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin.)_

**Mr. Pigeon:** You can't buy yourself out of here! _(Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them.)_

_(Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, uses the coin to get a bag of popcorn.)_

**Ladybug:** Cat Noir!

**Cat Noir:** Yeah! _(She throws the bag in the air. Cat Noir throws his staff, which bursts opens the bag.)_

**Ladybug:** Snack time, pigeons! _(The pigeons go after the popcorn landing on Mr. Pigeon.)_

**Mr. Pigeon:** No! _(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)_

Kim: His own army is against him

**Mr. Pigeon:** My bird call! Nooo!

**Ladybug:** Cat Noir, grab it! _(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward.)_

_(Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug uses Cat Noir's hand to break the bird call)_

**Ladybug:** Yes!

**Cat Noir:** Ow! _(Cat Noir holds the aching hand that Ladybug used to break the bird call. Mr. Pigeon faints. The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)_

**Ladybug:** No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)_ Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(The bird call is fixed and Roger is returned to the Trocadéro. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)_

**Xavier:** Huh? What happened? Where am I?

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Pound it!

_(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)_

**Hawk Moth:** Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you! _(His window closes.)_

_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat._

**Marinette:** There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour. _(Marinette keeps working on her hat)''_

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond._

**Alya:** Where is that girl?

**Nathalie:** Hello, Mr. Damocles, I am Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.

**Mr. Damocles:** Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste? _(She holds up a tablet)_

**Gabriel:** _(from tablet)_ I'm here.

**Mr. Damocles: **Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.

**Gabriel:** _(from tablet)_ Adrien, take Nathalie around.

**Chloé:** Ah, there's Mr. Agreste! He's coming this way. _(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)_

**Mr. Damocles:** As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects. _(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya. Marinette lets out a sigh of relief.)_

**Alya:** Where have you been?! You got your hat?

**Marinette:** Yep, here. _(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)_

**Marinette:** What?

**Alya:** But, it's the same as Chloé's.

**Marinette:** What?! _(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)_

**Chloé:** Uh, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?

**Marinette:** Ugh, that thieving little brat!

**Alya:** Do you want me to take care of it?

**Marinette:** I think I can handle this. _(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)_

**Gabriel:** Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat. _(They turn.)_ Is this a joke?

**Chloé:** No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that? _(fake cries)_

**Marinette:** I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can _prove_ that this derby hat is MY original design.

**Gabriel:** Go ahead.

**Marinette:** Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made- from the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. (Chloé recoils) All done by myself. And last, there's a special design element that only the true designer knows about: I signed mine. _(Chloé knocks over her derby hat stand. Everyone turns to look at it on the ground, and it shows Marinette's signature. Chloé runs out crying.)_

**Chloé:** Daddy!

**Gabriel:** Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...

**Adrien:** Marinette. _(Adrien puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder)_

**Gabriel:** Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner. _(She looks at Alya and gasps.)_

**Marinette:** _(bowing)_ Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Gabriel:** Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign. _(Adrien puts his hands over hers on the hat. She gasps and blushes.)_

**Adrien:** Awesome job, Marinette. _(Marinette is blushing. Adrien begins to put on the derby hat but he starts to sneeze.)_

**Adrien:** A-achoo! _(He wipes his nose with his hand.)_ Uh- sorry, I'm allergic to feathers. _(sneezes)_

**Marinette:** _(She looks surprised, then smiles.)_Gesundheit!

**Adrien:** _(He sneezes again and waves.)_ Thanks. _(Alya and Marinette look at each other.)_

**Marinette:** Whoo hoo! _(laughing)_


	4. Stormy Weather

_Scene: KIDZ+ studio._

**Alec:** Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!

_(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)_

**Aurore:** Hi!

**Mireille:** _(giggles)_

**Alec:** We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon._

**Marinette:** Come on, Manon, give that back!

**Manon:** But I wanna be a fashion designer too!

_(Marinette falls on the sofa.)_

**Marinette:** Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!

**Manon:** _(giggles)_

**Marinette:** Huh? _(crashes with the table)_ Ah! Nnnngh…

Ayla: So that what's happens when you babysit Manon

Marinette: Yeah

**Marinette:** Hmmm... Huh? Ah! _(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)_

**Manon:** I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!

_(Marinette grabs her phone.)_

**Marinette:** Hey, my phone!

_(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)_

**Marinette:** Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?

Ayla: Yeah why did you?

_(Tikki appears)_

**Marinette:** Stay low, Tikki!

**Tikki:** Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.

_(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)_

**Marinette:** Alya?

**Alya:** Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?

**Marinette:** Now? Adrien is in the park right now?

**Alya:** As we speak!

**Marinette:** Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?

**Alya:** The same thing as usual: _(imitates Marinette)_ "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."

Nino: Great impresion

**Marinette:** Stop it.

**Manon:** Uh, who's she?

**Marinette:** Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.

**Alya:** And who's she?

**Marinette:** This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. _(Gasps)_ Oh no! I can't go out!

**Alya:** Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?

**Marinette:** No, I just couldn't... say... no...

**Alya:** Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.

_(Manon runs off)_

**Marinette:** Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! _(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)_ Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!

**Alya:** _(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)_ You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.

**Manon:** Who are you, anyway?

**Alya:** I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Reespa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl! I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!

Alix: Good way to get kids to behave

**Manon:** _(laughs)_ No, you're not! ...Are you?

_(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)_

Mylene: She actually fell for that

**Alya:** Okay, let's all go to the park!

**Manon:** Yay!

**Marinette:** Okay!

_Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._

**Alec:** This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...

_(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)_

**Alec:** Mireille!

**Aurore:** _(Gasps)_

_(Crowd cheers)_

**Alec:** _(To Aurore)_ Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!

**Aurore:** Ughh... _(leaves angrily)_

**Alec:** What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!

Kim: Not going to help man

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth:** _(his window opens)_ The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. _(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)_

_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator._

**Aurore:** _(In the elevator)_ I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-

_(The power suddenly goes down)_

**Aurore:** Uh? Ah!

_(The akuma enters the elevator)_

**Aurore:** _(swinging her parasol)_ Ngh! Ah! _(opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)_

_(The power is up again)_

**Hawk Moth:** So correct you are. You should have won. Yes...

**Aurore:** I should have won. Yes!

**Hawk Moth:** Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as _my_ weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?

**Aurore:** Yes!

**Hawk Moth:** That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl _really_ is!

_(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)_

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Adrien is having a photoshoot._

**Marinette:** Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.

**Alya:** Then what?

**Marinette:** Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!

Adrien: Ummm, ok?

**Alya:** Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.

**Marinette:** _(giggles)_

**Vincent:** Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!

**Marinette:** Remember, cool! Just be cool...

**Alya:** Um, we couldn't be more invisible.

**Marinette:** Okay, let's start over. _(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)_

**Marinette:** Did you see that? He waved at me!

**Alya:** Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. _(Puts Marinette's hand down)_

_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather._

**Stormy Weather:** Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! _(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)_

**Mireille:** Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!

Rose: Poor Mireille

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien._

**Vincent:** _(photographing Adrien)_ Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!

**Manon:** _(looks at balloons)_ Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? ...Marinette? Marinette!

**Marinette:** Ah!

**Vincent:** Ngh! Silenzio!

**Manon:** Come on!

**Alya:** Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!

**Manon:** _(grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)_ No! I wanna go with Marinette!

**Marinette:** Hmmm... _(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)_ I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.

**Alya:** But what about Adrien?

_Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name._

**Civilian:** Where's Mireille?

**Stormy Weather:** Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.

_(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)_

_Scene: The Place des Vosges._

**Marinette:** Come on, let's go back.

**Manon:** I want to go on the merry-go-round!

**Marinette:** No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...

**Manon:** You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?

Rose: You didn't promise her anything

**Marinette:** Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-

_(Manon flashes her baby doll eyes.)_

**Marinette:** Aw...

_(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling.)_

_(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)_

**Stormy Weather:** Uhhh!

**Civilian:** Here's another one!

**Vincent:** _(photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired)_ Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! _(runs to Alya)_ You! I need an extra!

**Alya:** Who, me?

**Vincent:** Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!

**Alya:** Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. _(talks as if her tongue is swollen)_ I know jutht the perthon you need! Hold that thought! _(She runs to Marinette.)_

Adrien: Worse lie ever

**Alya:** They need an extra to pose with Adrien!

**Marinette:** What? Seriously?

**Manon:** Is that boy your boyfriend?

**Marinette:** What? No, I mean, yes? No!

Adrien: Do you want to be my girlfriend?  
Marinette: YES!

**Alya:** Go on! What are you waiting for?

**Marinette:** But, what about Manon?

**Alya:** _(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)_ You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.

**Manon:** No way, Marinette's my babysitter!

**Alya:** Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!

**Manon:** Yee-haw!

**Marinette:** Huh? _(Sees Stormy Weather)_

_(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)_

**Civilian:** Run!

**Marinette:** _(Runs to a bench)_ Time to transform!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

**Civilians:** Oh no! Ahh!

**Adrien:** Uh? _(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)_ Plagg? Plagg!

**Plagg:** I'm not here! I'm sleeping!

_(Adrien holds up a piece of Camembert.)_

**Plagg:** _(Flies over to the Camembert)_ For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.

**Adrien:** Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien:** Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)

**Ladybug:** Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. _(To Alya and Manon)_ I'll get you out of there! Let's wire-cut this icy cake!

_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but its cord just slips off of the ice.)_

**Ladybug:** Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!

**Manon:** Where is Marinette?

**Ladybug:** She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.

**Manon:** How did you know my name?

**Ladybug:** Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? _(Swings away)_

Alya: I FELL FOR THAT TOO!

_Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park._

**Cat Noir:** Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?

**Stormy Weather:** My name is _not_ Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!

**Cat Noir:** Listen. I'm _feline_ more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?

_(Stormy Weather fires wind at Cat Noir.)_

**Cat Noir:** Waaaaaahhh! _(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)_

_(Ladybug appears and lifts him.)_

**Ladybug:** I thought cats always landed on their feet.

**Cat Noir:** Why thanks, my Ladybug, but I had it covered. _(kisses Ladybug's hand)_

**Ladybug:** Huh? _(pushes Cat Noir back by his nose)_ No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.

**Stormy Weather:** We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! _(She uses her parasol to darken the sky with storm clouds and create lightning and Ladybug and Cat Noir scream and groan.)_

_(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug and he kissed her and they gasp then Ladybug blinks twice. Cat Noir blinks twice and pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)_

**Cat Noir:** You just won yourself a cat fight!

**Stormy Weather:** Black ice! _(She uses her parasol to coat the street with ice; then creates another wind blast.)_

**Ladybug:** _(catching Cat Noir)_ Gotcha!

_(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)_

**Cat Noir:** A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!

**Ladybug:** _(she grabs Cat Noir by his tail)_ Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.

_(Cat Noir pets his tail)_

**Cat Noir:** You got a plan?

**Ladybug:** Just follow my lead. _(Runs along the face of a building, prompting Cat Noir to do likewise on the other side of the street.)_

Alya: How are you able to do that?

Marinette: I don't know

**Stormy Weather:** Ugh...

**Ladybug:** Hoaaah!

**Cat Noir:** Uhhhhh!

**Stormy Weather:** Not you again! _(Fires a windy blast at them, knocking them backward through the air, along with several vehicles.)_

**Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

**Ladybug:** Huh? _(Sees a bus about to crash onto them.)_

_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)_

**Cat Noir:** Ow! _(Cat Noir is mad at Ladybug after her yo-yo fell on his head.)_

Adrien: That does hurt you know

Marinette: Sorry!

_(Ladybug giggles.)_

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round._

**Alya:** Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!

**Manon:** Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!

**Manon:** _(hears ice cracking)_ What's that?

**Alya:** It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! _(chases Manon)_

_(The ice cracks again)_

**Alya:** Wanna hear a story? _(leads Manon under the merry-go-round)_

_Scene: City_

**Hawk Moth:** _(To Stormy Weather)_ You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.

**Ladybug:** Maybe she's got some anger issues!

**Cat Noir:** Or she didn't pass her driving test!

Nino: OR she didn't win a contest

**Stormy Weather** _(from the cracked screen)_ Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially _over!_

**Cat Noir:** Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. _(he smiles and he wiggles his eyebrows and nose at Ladybug)_

**Ladybug:** The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.

**Stormy Weather:** _(from the screen)_ Prepare for the worst weather in history!

**Cat Noir:** _(Sees a poster of Aurore)_ Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!

**Ladybug:** It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!

Alya: HOW THE FUCK DID YOU RECONISE SOMEONE WHO YOU DON'T KNOW IN THEIR AKUMATIZED FORM AND YOU DIDN'T FUGURE OUT THAT MARINETTE IS LADYBUG!

Adrien: I don't know.

Marinette: The suits make us unrecognisable

**Stormy Weather:** _(from the screen)_ In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!

_(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one.)_

**Ladybug:** It's a recording!

_(Stormy Weather cackles and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Lights go out in the building.)_

**Hawk Moth:** This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!

**Cat Noir:** Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!

_(Ladybug trips and falls.)_

**Cat Noir:** Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?

**Ladybug:** Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!

**Cat Noir:** (grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her along the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. Alya is telling a story to Manon._

**Alya:** Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"

_(Manon laughs.)_

**Alya:** Then, _gluck!_ She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.

_(An icicle breaks through the top of the merry-go-round.)_

**Alya:** Hurry up, Ladybug... _(hugs Manon)_

_Scene: Darkened KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir, who continues leading her by the hand, are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._

**Ladybug:** Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-

**Cat Noir:** Duck!

_(A fire extinguisher canister thrown by Stormy Weather narrowly misses Ladybug.)_

**Ladybug:** -follow your lead on this one.

_(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)_

**Stormy Weather:** You airheads! You fell right into my trap! _(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)_

**Hawk Moth:** The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!

**Stormy Weather:** There's no way out! Party's over, fools!

**Ladybug:** We're just- _(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)_

**Cat Noir:** Heh-heh... _(lets go of Ladybug)_

**Ladybug:** We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! _(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.)_ A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?

**Cat Noir:** Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.

**Ladybug:** Just hold your whiskers.

**Stormy Weather:** Hail! _(A hailstorm appears)_

_(Cat Noir spins his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)_

**Cat Noir:** So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!

**Ladybug:** _(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)_ See that sign over there? Check it out!

**Cat Noir:** All right. Cataclysm! _(to Stormy Weather)_ Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?

_(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)_

**Ladybug:** Get out of here, you nasty bug. _(Breaks the parasol)_

_(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)_

**Ladybug:** No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(She captures the akuma.)_ Gotcha! _(She closes the yo-yo and purifies the akuma.)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. _(She opens the yo-yo and lets the butterfly out)_ Miraculous Ladybug! _(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''_

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._

**Alya:** And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...

**Firefighters:** Yeah!

**Alya:** Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...

**Manon:** They lived happily ever after?

**Alya:** Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!

_Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._

**Aurore:** Uh, what am I doing up here?

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Pound it!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth:** Someday, your Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!

_Scene: The Place des Vosges._

**Tikki:** Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!

**Marinette:** You don't think it's too late?

**Tikki:** Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!

**Manon:** Marinette!

**Marinette:** Huh?

**Manon:** I know what your secret is!

**Marinette:** _(Shocked)_ W-w-what secret?

**Manon:** Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!

Alya: HOW THE FUCK DID SHE RELISE THAT AND I FUCKING DIDN'T!

**Marinette:** Huhhh... Phew! _(She hugs Manon)_

**Manon:** Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?

**Marinette:** No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!

**Vincent:** Wait. Who is that angel? _(Looks at Manon)_

**Manon:** Haha!

**Vincent:** _(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)_ Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...

**Marinette:** Ughhh... _(Alya pats her.)_

So sorry that I haven't posted in like forever. I have been suffering from writers block and school and family has gotten in the way. Hopefully my next update won't be that long. I also have been watching Netflix and reading fanfics. I also have ideas for other fanfics so if you want them to happen cheak out my Emma Agreste story chapter 3 if you want ot know what they are about and don't forget to vote on my fanfic account as to what story you want me to publish next (most of them are crossovers with h2o and Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir.

CatGirl23


	5. Timebreaker

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother._

**Sabine:** Well? With or without?

**Marinette:** Uh, with?

**Sabine:** You're sure it's not better without?

**Marinette:** Either way, you look perfect, Mom.

**Sabine:** You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.

**Tom:** _(off-camera)_ Marinette! Could you have a minute please? _(Marinette runs over to him)_ Well?

**Marinette:** Well, what?

**Tom:** My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–

**Marinette:** You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing. _(points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)_

**Tom:** Uh? Thanks sweetheart. _(runs off)_

**Marinette:** _(chuckles)_ No problem Dad! _(later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)_

**Marinette:** You're going to be late!

**Tom:** Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.

**Marinette:** Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. _(they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out)_ Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?

**Tikki:** Time flies when you're having fun.

**Marinette:** And stands still when you're doing homework. _(Tikki chuckles)_

Ayla: So true

_Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat._

_(Tom notices someone and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)_

**Alix:** They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?

**Mr. Kubdel:** Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. _(he notices one of Alix's sneakers)_ Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.

**Alix:** What do you mean? I took off my cap.

_(she points to her cap)_

**Mr. Kubdel:** But this is a special day.

**Alix:** Well, it's only a birthday.

**Mr. Kubdel:** No, this is a special birthday _(reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch)_ This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.

**Alix:** It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.

**Mr. Kubdel:** But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… _(opens the watch)_ Ahead of his time. _(Alix gasps)_

**Mr. Kubdel:** Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.

**Alix:** No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! _(The phone rings)_

**Mr. Kubdel:** Are your friends waiting?

**Alix:** Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.

**Mr. Kubdel:** No, no, go ahead. _(Alix stands up and grabs her cap)_ Now, take good care of it.

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework._

**Tikki:** Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!

**Marinette:** I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!

_(Tikki giggles)_ _(The phone rings)_

**Marinette:** Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!

Alya: You lied!

**Tikki:** But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!

**Marinette:** Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!

**Tikki:** You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!

**Marinette:** Not too far for Ladybug. _(winks)_ Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)_

**Unknown:** Oh, that's beautiful!

**Adrien:** Impressive, Marinette! _(winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)_

**Kim:** You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.

**Alix:** Spoke too soon, Kim. _(Everyone cheers her on.)_ Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!

**Kim:** You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.

**Alya:** _(Laughs)_ Is that a good thing?

**Marinette**: _(laughs)_

**Max:** _(pushes Kim and Alix away from each other)_ Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.

**Juleka:** We're through with all of those stupid dares!

**Ivan:** Uh-huh, that's right!

**Nathaniel:** No more dares!

**Max:** On your marks, get set...

**Alix:** Hold up! _(Kim falls and the students laugh)_

**Kim:** Forfeiting already?

**Alix:** _(Gives her watch to Alya)_ Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.

**Alya:** Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...

**Alix:** Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!

**Alya:** But... _(Gives the watch to Marinette)_ Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!

**Max:** On your marks, get set... GO!

_(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)_

**Marinette:** But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner! _(Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)_

**Adrien:** Need any help?

**Marinette:** Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you _are_ amazing.

**Adrien:** Uh?

**Marinette:** At... holding things! In your hands. _(Everyone is cheering)_

**Max:** Last lap!

**Alya:** Amazing at holding things?

**Marinette:** _(chatters)_

**Chloé:** _Adrikins_, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?

**Adrien:** Careful, it's Alix's!

**Chloé:** If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.

_(Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien)_

**Marinette:** Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. _(Chloé opens the watch and she gasps)_

_(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)_

**Alix:** Yeah! Ha ha ha! _(she looks behind her and she gasps)_

**Kim:** I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...

**Alix:** _(she Skates to her broken watch)_ Did you do this?

**Alya:** I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.

**Alix:** My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!

**Marinette:** It was an accident!

**Adrien:** We didn't mean any harm, Alix.

**Chloé:** As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.

Ayla: FUCK YOU CHLOE

**Alix:** You're all to blame! _(Skates away angrily)_

**Marinette:** Alix, wait!

**Tikki:** Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?

**Marinette:** There's still time! Hide, Tikki! _(She runs to Alix)_

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth:** Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. _(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ _(waves his Cane in the air)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!

_Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom._

**Butler Jean:** Bon appetit.

_(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)_

**Tom:** _(to Sabine)_ It's Mrs. Chamack. _(picks up the phone)_ Hello?

**Nadja:** Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.

**Tom:** Yes, I...

**Nadja:** But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!

**Tom:** I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. _(starts calling Marinette)_

_Scene: The Trocadéro._

**Marinette:** Maybe we could fix it?

**Alix:** This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!

**Marinette:** Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.

**Alix:** Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. _(Skates away)_

**Marinette:** _(Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.)_ Uh-oh, this can't be good. _(accepts call)_ Hello, dad...

_(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)_

**Hawk Moth:** Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favor in return, when the time is right.

**Timebreaker:** You got it, Hawk Moth.

**Tom:** Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.

**Marinette:** Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!

**Tom:** She was listening to music.

_(Timebreaker skates towards the students)_

**Adrien:** Run!

_(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)_

**Marinette:** Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!

**Timebreaker:** The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!

**Marinette:** Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?

**Timebreaker:** I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so do you! _(Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)_

**Marinette:** _(hiding)_ We gotta transform, now!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)

_(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)_

**Ladybug:** Time out, Timebreaker!

**Timebreaker:** Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! _(Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)_

**Rose:** Okay.

**Ladybug:** Noooo!

**Timebreaker:** _(steals Rose's energy)_ Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! _(Looks at her time meter)_ One minute.

**Ladybug:** I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? _(Swings away)_

**Adrien:** _(Hidden behind a tree)_ Time to transform!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien:** Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_

_(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)_

**Timebreaker:** One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!

**Cat Noir:** _(touches Timebreaker with his staff)_ Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?

**Timebreaker:** Exactly!

**Ladybug:** Don't let her touch you!

**Cat Noir:** _(dodges Timebreaker)_ Missed me! Just a second too late.

**Timebreaker:** _(sees Alya)_ He he he he! _(Skates towards her and steals her energy)_

**Ladybug:** Nooo!

**Cat Noir:** Well, she wastes no time, does she?

**Ladybug:** _(growls)_ And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!

_(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)_

**Ivan:** Ahhh!

_(Ladybug snatches Timebreaker.)_

**Ladybug:** Keep your hands to yourself!

_(Timebreaker snatches Ladybug and growls.)_

**Hawk Moth:** Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!

_(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)_

**Ladybug:** Cat Noir! Noooo!

**Timebreaker:** _(powers up)_ Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting-

**Hawk Moth:** Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!

_(Timebreaker sounds confused while she sees Cat Noir hugging Ladybug's leg.)_

**Ladybug:** Go ahead and try!

_(Timebreaker brawls Ladybug. Ladybug throws away Timebreaker, but Hawk Moth sounds disappointed.)_

**Timebreaker:** Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!

(_Unfused, Ladybug tries to grab Timebreaker. Timebreaker runs up with Ladybug. Timebreaker's Burrow appears._)

_Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)._

_(Timebreaker and Ladybug goes back in time. Timebreaker throws Ladybug away.)_

**Ladybug:** Wh-What... just happened?

_(Ladybug gets up. Ladybug sees everyone cheering.)_

**Ladybug:** Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?

**Chloé:** Whatcha got there?

**Adrien: **Careful, it's Alix's!

**Chloé:** What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.

**Marinette:** Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.

**Timebreaker:** _(annoyed)_ My watch! _(jumps up)_

**Ladybug:** Chloé! Put the watch down!

_(With unprecedented force, Timebreaker lands down, and sees them. Chloé drops the watch and breaks it.)_

**Timebreaker:** NOOOO!

_(Alix stops.)_

**Timebreaker:** Ladybug, this time it's _YOUR_ fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!

_(Alix sees her watch broken.)_

**Alix:** Ladybug. It's all _Ladybug's fault!_

_Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._

**Hawk Moth:** Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? _(Turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!

_Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)_

**Ladybug:** Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!

**Adrien:** Time to transform.

**Marinette: **Who are you?

**Ladybug: **Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.

**Tikki: **She's right! I can feel it! She _is_ you from the future!

**Marinette:**_Crazy!_

**Ladybug:** Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!

**Marinette:** The cake... But I, I still have...

**Ladybug:** Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. _(Marinette runs to the bakery)_ How did I get myself into these crazy situations?

_(The two Timebreakers meet each other)_

**Ladybug:** _(sees Cat Noir)_ Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!

**Cat Noir:** Which life? I've got nine.

**Ladybug:** I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!

_(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)_

**Cat Noir:** Am I seeing double all of a sudden?

**Ladybug:** Another thing I don't have time to explain.

**Timebreaker 1:** The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!

**Timebreaker 2:** Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!

**Ladybug:** Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!

**Hawk Moth:** Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!

_(They start to fight.)_

**Timebreaker 1:** If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.

**Timebreaker 2:** Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!

_(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)_

_Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her._

**Ms. Chamack:** _(on the phone)_ Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.

**Tom:** It's all good.

**Marinette:** Sorry again for making you wait. _(closes the door)_ Hahh...

**Tikki:** Mission accomplished.

**Marinette:** You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! Yeah! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_

_Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them._

**Timebreaker 1:** We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!

**Timebreaker 2:** Once we get the energy from these two...

**Timebreaker 1:** We'll have enough to go back in time together.

**Timebreaker 2:** And get our watch!

**Cat Noir:** I thought we were chasing them!

_(The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)_

**Timebreakers:** Hyaaahhh!

**Ladybug 1:** Hey, you two! Need a hand?

**Ladybug 2:** Thanks!

**Cat Noir:** Uh... uh?

_(Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs)_

**Ladybug 1:** They're insane on their rollerblades.

**Ladybug 2:** And unstoppable on the ground!

**Ladybug 1:** So, what if they were not on the ground?

_(Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs)_

**Cat Noir:** Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!

**Timebreaker 1:** Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!

**Timebreaker 2:** I'm down.

**Hawk Moth:** Don't fail me this time!

_(The Timebreakers skate away)_

**Ladybugs:** They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! _(A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear)_ Any ideas?

**Cat Noir:** While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time.

_(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)_

**Ladybug 1:** Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Ladybug 2:** Of course!

**Cat Noir:** _(hides behind a wall)_ Cataclysm! _(he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)_

**Timebreakers:** Huh? _(They skate back, and see Ladybug)_

**Timebreaker 1:** Let's freeze her on her way past!

_(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)_

**Timebreakers:** We're going too fast! We can't stop!

_(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)_

**Timebreakers:** Waahhhhh!

**Ladybug:** Now!

_(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)_

**Ladybugs:** _(break the skates; two akumas emerge)_ No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(They catch the akuma.)_ Gotcha! _(They release them.)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(Everything turns back to normal.)_ Pound it! _(The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)_

**Alix:** Huh?

**Ladybug:** Here. I think this is yours? _(she gives Alix the watch)_

**Alix:** Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.

**Ladybug:** Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.

**Alix:** You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.

_(Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around)_

**Cat Noir:** I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.

**Ladybug:** But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. _(she swings away)_

_(Cat Noir is disappointed but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her)_

**Cat Noir:** Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth:** You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!

_(His window closes)_

_Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner._

**Marinette:** Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?

**Tom:** We sure did. Although, it _was_ a close call.

**Marinette:** Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.

**Sabine:** Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!

**Marinette:** Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.

**Tom:** Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. _(winks)_

_(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)_

_Also please tell my your fav ship_

_Mine is Pennystone - Penny and Jagged Stone_


	6. Copycat

**So before we begin I want to ask you guys to fill out my form. Just go to my bio and fill it out. It's about your fav ship. Also can you please subscribe to my YouTube channel (link is in bio). Also I wish you all the very best as we all cope with the COVID-19 situation. So I would be posting stories every 2-3 days (Depending on binge watching my tv shows and school work and posting videos on my YouTube account). But I will post a Mari Potter chapter in the next month. Maybe. Cause Watch Miraculous is the easiest to write. It just takes about 10 mins. Any way on with the story. **

_Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki._

**Tikki:** How about inviting him to a movie then?

**Marinette:** Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?

**Tikki:** "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, _(gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out)_ glah."

**Marinette:** Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, _(She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds)_ I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.

**Tikki:** So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.

**Marinette:** Pretty much.

**Tikki:** There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his _number_.

**Marinette:** I know who'll have Adrien's number!

_(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)_

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculpture_

_(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)_

**André:** I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.

**Théo:** It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.

**André:** Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**Alya:** Look, we all know improv's not your bag, _(gives Marinette a notepad)_ so just stick to this script.

**Marinette:** But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.

**Alya:** Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?

**Marinette:** _(looks at the Alya's phone and the script)_ Forget it! This is never gonna work!

**Alya:** _(taps the call button on her phone)_ Too late. It's _dialing_. _(She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.)_

_(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)_

**Adrien's voice recorder:** Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.

**Marinette:** It's gone to voicemail!

**Alya:** Leave a message! Don't improv!

**Marinette:** Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... _(chuckles)_ Callmeseeyoulater,bye! _(throws the phone onto the chaise)_

_(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)_

**Marinette:** What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?

**Automated voice:** _(from phone)_ If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.

**Marinette:** _(gasps)_

**Alya:** Hit 2! Hit 2!

_(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)_

**Automated voice:** _(from phone)_ Message saved. Goodbye.

_(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise)_

**Alya:** It's not as bad as you think.

**Marinette:** Hmm?

**Alya:** Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!

**Marinette:** The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.

**Alya:** Big deal!

**Marinette:** I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!

**Alya:** Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...

_(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)_

**Marinette:** Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.

**Alya:** You are seriously insane. You know that, right?

The whole class started laughing

_(Marinette giggles)_

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert._

**Plagg:** _(Adrien's phone vibrates.)_ Ahhhhh!

**Automated voice:** _(from phone)_ You have 1 new message. _(Plagg shuts it off.)_

_(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)_

**Adrien:** Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. _(He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.)_ Plagg, you pig!

**Plagg:** You have 1 new message. _(burps)_

**Adrien:** Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! _(His ring flashes.)_

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir._

**Cat Noir:** _(leaping over a building)_ Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! _(lands in front of the statue)_ Hey, everybody!

_(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)_

**Alya:** They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!

**Marinette:** Me too.

**Alya:** Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.

**Marinette:** I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?

**Alya:** Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?

**Marinette:** If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.

**Alya:** Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!

**Marinette:** Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!

**Alya:** You sure?

**Marinette:** Yes, yes. I'm sure.

**Alya:** Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!

**Tikki:** Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?

**Marinette:** Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.

**Tikki:** But it _is_ a ceremony in your honor.

**Marinette:** And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin._

**Théo:** Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.

**Cat Noir:** Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.

**Théo:** It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...

_(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)_

**André:** Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.

**Théo:** Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on._

**Marinette:** ...I'm there! _(sees all the lockers)_

**Tikki:** Oh boy.

**Marinette:** Which one's his?

**Tikki:** If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.

**Marinette:** Nice, Tikki! _(She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)_

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin._

**Mayor Bourgeois:** It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. _(unveiling the statues)_ Ladybug and Cat Noir!

**Alya:** Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?

_(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)_

_Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone._

**Tikki:** Hurry, they're finishing up!

**Marinette:** Here it is! _(She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.)_ Gah! It's locked!

**Tikki:** _(She phases through the locker and opens it.)_ Ta-dah!

_Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended._

**Cat Noir:** These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.

**Théo:** Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.

**Cat Noir:** Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?

**Théo:** Really?

**Cat Noir:** Yeah, we're like this. _(crosses his fingers)_

**Théo:** _(growls; walks away angrily)_ What does Ladybug see in him?

_Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone._

**Tikki:** They're coming! Put back the phone!

**Marinette:** I haven't erased the message yet!

**Tikki:** We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!

_(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)_

Adrien: YOU STOLE MY PHONE!

Marinette: Sorry

**Student:** Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.

_(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)_

_Scene: Théo's studio_

**Théo:** A thing, huh? You don't even take _love_ seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! _I_ do!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_

**Hawk Moth:** Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!

_Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands._

**Hawk Moth:** Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.

**Théo:** The very thought of it makes me purr. _(Théo turns into Copycat)_

_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone._

**Adrien:** Ugh, where is it? _(he looks angry at Plagg)_

**Plagg:** What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!

_(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cellphone)_

_Scene: Marinette's room_

**Marinette:** How do you listen to messages on this— _(The phone rings.)_ Home? _(Marinette scrambles away from the phone)_ It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? _(Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes)_ He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! _(She collapses on the bed)_

**Tikki:** Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.

**Marinette:** I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette _and_ being Ladybug.

_Scene: Adrien's room_

**Adrien's Voicemail:** Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.

**Adrien:** Ugh, it must still be at the gym. _(He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)_

_Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall._

**Copycat:** _(humming)_

_(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)_

**Copycat:** _(stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa)_ Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.

**Civilian 1:** Hey! _(A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)_

**Civilian 2:** I gotta get this on camera!

_Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur._

**Nadja:** _(from the radio)_ And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.

**Copycat:** _(on video)_ This painting is the cat's meow. _(He runs away with the painting.)_

**Adrien:** _(shocked)_ Cat's meow? _(gets out of the car)_ Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!

_(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Cat Noir then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)_

**Nadja:** _(From the radio inside the car)_ Thanks, now for your weather.

_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip._

**Marinette** Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.

**Tikki:** Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.

**Marinette:** And risk leaving fingerprints? No way. _(Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)_

**Alya:** Problem fixed?

**Marinette:** Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.

**Alya:** No way. You palmed his phone?

**Marinette:** Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.

**Alya:** No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.

**Marinette:** What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?

**Alya:** No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.

**Marinette:** 'Kay. _(She ends the call.)_ Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. _(takes goggles and mittens off)_ Time to transform!

_**[Transformation Sequence)**_

**Marinette:** Tikki, spots on! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_

_Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves._

**Cat Noir:** Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!

_(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)_

**Cat Noir:** Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.

**Roger:** Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.

_(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)_

**Cat Noir:** Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than _that_ guy.

**Roger:** _(speaking into walkie-talkie)_ Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.

_(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)_

**Ladybug:** Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.

**Roger:** Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.

**Ladybug:** Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—

**Roger:** Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.

**Ladybug:** Hmph!

_(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)_

**Cat Noir:** Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! _(He knocks his way through the police)_

**Officer:** _(through walkie-talkie to Roger)_ Cat Noir is getting away!

_(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)_

**Roger:** Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?

**Ladybug:** Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?

_(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)_

**Roger:** Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...

**Ladybug:** Cat Noir, what's going on?

**Cat Noir:** You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?

**Ladybug:** Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!

**Cat Noir:** I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—

_(The police helicopter arrives)_

**Cat Noir:** Wha!

**Ladybug:** Huh?

**Police:** _(through megaphone)_ Give yourself up, Cat Noir!

**Roger:** Aren't you gonna go after him?

**Ladybug:** Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. _(She swings away.)_

_(Cat Noir arrives at a subway and the police trapped one end of the stairs, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs while he whistles.)_

**Police:** Come on, let's get him!

**Plagg:** If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. _(eats his Camembert)_

_(Adrien holds Théo's lollipop stick)_

**Adrien:** That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?

**Plagg:** Yours or his?

**Adrien:** Ha ha, so funny.

_Scene: Outside Théo's studio._

**Cat Noir:** Gotcha, Copycat.

_(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)_

**Ladybug:** Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?

**Cat Noir:** I found his den.

**Ladybug:** Who?

**Cat Noir:** My Copycat.

**Ladybug:** I'm not getting you.

**Cat Noir:** If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.

**Ladybug:** Well? Tell me where you are.

**Cat Noir:** No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.

**Ladybug:** Uhh, Cat? Cat! _(She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)_

_Scene: Théo's studio._

**Cat Noir:** _(reading a note)_ Cat's in the bag?

_(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)_

**Cat Noir:** Cataclysm!

_(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)_

**Copycat:** I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.

_(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)_

**Copycat:** Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or _my_ one?

_(The staff starts ringing)_

**Copycat:** Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.

**Ladybug:** I'll be there in thirty seconds.

**Cat Noir:** Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! _(Copycat ends the call.)_

**Copycat:** Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.

**Cat Noir:** She won't be duped. She knows me too well.

**Copycat:** I know you well too. _(looking at his akumatized photo)_ And from now on, she'll love me, not you!

**Cat Noir:** Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!

**Hawk Moth:** Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!

_(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)_

**Copycat:** Huh?

**Cat Noir:** Ha ha!

**Copycat:** There you are.

**Ladybug:** Cat Noir! He really looks like you!

**Cat Noir:** That's because I am me!

**Ladybug:** Where is his akuma?

**Copycat:** Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.

**Hawk Moth:** Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.

_(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)_

**Ladybug:** He even has the same powers as you.

**Copycat:** Simply amazing, isn't it?

**Cat Noir:** If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.

**Ladybug:** Uhh...

**Cat Noir:** Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?

**Ladybug:** _(To Copycat)_ I hope you didn't tell him about us.

**Copycat:** What?

**Ladybug:** That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?

**Copycat:** Uh, yes! Of course!

**Ladybug:** We never made a promise. Copycat!

**Copycat:** I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!

**Ladybug:** Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.

**Cat Noir:** Thanks for the compliment. I think.

**Hawk Moth:** _(from his lair)_ Do it now, take his Miraculous!

**Copycat:** If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!

**Ladybug:** Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! _(A spoon appears.)_ A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?

_(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)_

**Cat Noir:** Excellent job, my lady.

**Ladybug:** Where's his akuma?

**Cat Noir:** The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.

**Copycat:** Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.

_(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)_

**Ladybug:** He's pretty good.

**Cat Noir:** Don't need to rub it in!

**Copycat:** I told you I was better than him.

**Ladybug:** _(takes Cat Noir's staff)_ But I'm better than both of you! _(gives the staff to Cat Noir)_

_(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)_

**Cat Noir:** Hey, it's me!

**Copycat:** He's lying! I'm the real one!

**Ladybug:** Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?

_(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad left, while Copycat refuses to show his and his ring has three pads disappear at the same time.)_

**Ladybug:** Cat Noir, scratch attack!

**Cat Noir:** Gladly. I love a good cat fight. _(meows)_

_(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod while Cat Noir used his feet to prevent Copycat from attacking and Cat Noir blinks and he unzips the pocket that has the photo .)_

**Ladybug:** Time to go akuma fishing!

_(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it to release the akuma.)_

**Ladybug:** No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma)_ Gotcha! _(turns akuma into a butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)_

**Ladybug:** Nice catch!

**Cat Noir:** I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.

**Ladybug:** Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.

_(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)_

**Cat Noir:** Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. _(under his breath, as he leaves)_ That makes two of us.

**Théo:** Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?

**Ladybug:** I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.

**Théo:** Can you autograph it for me?

**Ladybug:** Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.

**Théo:** Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.

**Ladybug:** Huh?

_Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car._

**Adrien:** Didn't find it.

_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya._

**Automated voice:** _(from phone)_ If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.

_(Marinette presses 2.)_

**Automated voice:** Your message has been erased.

**Marinette:** You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.

**Alya:** That's my girl.

_Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone._

**Nino:** Maybe you dropped it somewhere.

**Adrien:** Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.

**Alya:** Do it now!

_(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)_

**Adrien:** Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!

**Nino:** You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.

**Alya:** Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?

**Nino:** Sure thing!

_(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)_

**Marinette:** Yay!


	7. The Pharaoh

**So before I begin, I want to say that my Mum has taken my phone and doesn't allow me to go on my computer. So I won't be posting that much (For full info check out my YouTube channel (video would be out 10/4/20)). Thanks so much for understanding. Anyway on with the story**

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya Césaire in Paris is being viewed._

**Alya:** Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. _(Helicopter noises)_ Huh? What is that? _(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.)_. Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. _(Alya runs over and picks up the book.)_ Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this _very_ same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, _(zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette Dupain-Cheng is watching the video from)_ in real life? Whoa!

**Marinette:** I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!

**Tikki:** What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.

**Marinette:** But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.

**Tikki:** You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. _(Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.)_ This will show you why.

**Marinette:** An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?

**Tikki:** You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.

**Marinette:** At the museum?

**Tikki:** You'll see!

**Marinette:** Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!

**Tikki:** She will be interested, and so will you. Promise .

_Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum._

**Alya:** Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!

**Marinette:** You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?

**Alya:** Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-

**Marinette:** Forty-two! Not count you... or me.

**Alya:** _(elbows Marinette)_ Hmm, yesterday _somebody_ didn't have their textbook in class.

**Marinette:** _(worried)_ Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.

**Alya:** Hmm... _(chuckles)_ Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.

Marinette: You know that I wrote my name on the inside of the book.

Alya: WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T I CHECK

_(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)_

**Jalil:** It's not broken!

**Alya:** _(annoyed)_ Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.

**Jalil:** I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too? _(looks up)_ Dad!

**Alya:** Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?

**Marinette:** Well, uh... _(She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.)_ Yeah, it's over there. _(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)_

_Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien Agreste is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier._

**Alya:** Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this _very_ same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?

**Adrien:** That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!

**Plagg**: Don't you think you know her then? _(eats his cheese)_ Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?

**Adrien**: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.

**Plagg**: Suit yourself. Your loss.

**Adrien**: My only loss is my appetite.

_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition._

**Alya**: Come on, tell me what it is already!

**Marinette**: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... _(under her breath)_ for you _or_ me.

(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)

**Jalil**: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. _(He pushes Marinette aside.)_ Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.

**Mr. Kubdel**: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?

**Jalil**: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!

**Marinette**: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!

**Alya**: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.

**Mr. Kubdel**: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...

**Jalil**: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!

**Mr. Kubdel**: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?

**Jalil**: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!

**Mr. Kubdel**: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!

**Jalil**: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?

**Mr. Kubdel**: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! _(He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)_

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth**: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!

_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols._

**Marinette**: Uhhh... ahhh...

_(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)_

**Marinette**: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!

**Alya**: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.

_Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet._

**Hawk Moth**: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.

**Jalil**: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! _(Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)_

_Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus._

**Marinette**: Uhhh.. ahhh...

**Alya**: This thing's making my eyes hurt. _(She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)_

**Marinette**: Look closely! It is in there. _(sees the Pharaoh)_ Huh?

**Museum employee**: _(blows a whistle)_ Hey, you!

**The Pharaoh**: Thoth, give me time! _(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)_

**Marinette**: Alya, hide!

**The Pharaoh**: Get out of here, faster! _(The bubbles fly out of the room.)_

_(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)_

**Marinette**: Time to transform!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Marinette**: Tikki, spots on! Ha! _(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)_

**Alya**: _(whispering, recording a video on her phone)_ OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!

_The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked._

**Plagg**: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!

**Adrien**: Time to transform!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien**: Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_

_Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus._

_(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)_

**Ladybug**: You know that's considered stealing.

**The Pharaoh**: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.

**Ladybug**: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!

**Alya**: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! _(Ladybug shoos her.)_ Ladybug waved at me! No way!

_(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)_

**The Pharaoh**: Sekhmet, give me your strength! _(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)_

**Cat Noir**: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! _(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)_

**The Pharaoh**: Enjoy your coffin! _(laughs)_

**Alya**: _(recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin)_ This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! _(sees the Pharaoh standing over her)_ Hiya!

**The Pharaoh**: _(Places his hands on Alya's face)_ Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! _(He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)_

**Alya**: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!

**Ladybug**: _(sighs)_ Seriously?! _(throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh)_ Let her go!

**Cat Noir**: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!

**The Pharaoh**: I'm way more powerful than you are. _(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)_

**Alya**: _(slightly nervous)_ And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!

**Cat Noir**: That Alya is one brave chick.

**Ladybug**: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!

Alya: Hey!

**Cat Noir**: Cataclysm! _(uses his Cataclysm to break the bars)_ How are we gonna find them?

**Ladybug**: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! _(Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)_

**Alya**: _(from video)_ Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!

**Cat Noir**: _(his Miraculous blinks)_ Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.

**Ladybug**: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. _(They run separate ways)_

_(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)_

**Alya**: Hey!

**The Pharaoh**: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies! _(His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.)_ Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!

**Alya**: This is gonna be one major scoop! _(She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.)_ Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?

**The Pharaoh**: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!

**Alya**: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?

**The Pharaoh**: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!

**Alya**: Offering. What offering?

**The Pharaoh**: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!

**Alya**: Dude, that's hard to come by.

**The Pharaoh**: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!

**Alya**: Say what?!

**The Pharaoh**: _(laughs)_

_(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)_

**Ladybug**: Hold on, Alya! _(Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.)_ Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! _(Outside view; her voice is in slow motion)_ _"I've got to get out of this!"_

**Alya**: _(from video)_ Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out _I'm_ the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!

**Ladybug**: Hold on, Alya. _(Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion)_ _"I'm nearly there!"_

_(Cut to Adrien checking his cellphone and Plagg is eating camembert at the Louvre.)_

**Plagg**: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work? _(Adrien is mad at Plagg)_

**Adrien**: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien**: Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)_

_(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)_

**Ladybug**: Whoa! _(Cat Noir catches her)_

**Cat Noir**: Thanks for waiting around for me!

**Ladybug**: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that _poor_ girl!

_(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)_

**Ladybug**: I don't see her or Pharaoh.

_(They reach the roof.)_

**Cat Noir**: Over there!

_Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin._

**Alya**: _(sees a figure in the papyrus)_ Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!

**The Pharaoh**: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!

**Alya**: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!

_(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)_

**Ladybug**: Everyone _does_ have a past they can learn from.

**Cat Noir**: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.

**Ladybug**: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!

**The Pharaoh**: _(starting the ritual)_ Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! _(The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.)_ I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!

**Mummies**: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...

**Alya**: _(as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid)_ Ladybug!

**Ladybug**: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!

**Cat Noir**: What should we do?

**Ladybug**: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.

**Cat Noir**: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?

**Ladybug**: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! _(winks)_

**Cat Noir**: Sure.

_(Ladybug swings away.)_

**Cat Noir**: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.

**Mummies**: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...

**Cat Noir**: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!

**Alya**: Cat Noir!

**The Pharaoh**: Seize him! _(The mummies run after him.)_

**Cat Noir**: Is that really as fast as you can go? _(He jumps between lamps.)_

**The Pharaoh**: Wait, this looks... like a trap!

_(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)_

**Ladybug**: Gotcha!

**The Pharaoh**: Horus, give me your wings!

**Alya**: _(recording)_ Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!

**Ladybug**: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-

**Alya**: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.

**Ladybug**: The pendant! Good eye!

**Alya**: _(sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug)_ Ahhh!

_(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)_

**Alya**: Way to go, Ladybug! _(The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.)_ No! _(Ladybug catches the phone.)_

**The Pharaoh**: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!

**Alya**: Help me, Ladybug!

**The Pharaoh**: Crush that insect!

_(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)_

**Cat Noir**: What the? _(He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)_

**Ladybug**: Cat Noir! This way!

_(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)_

**Ladybug**: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!

**The Pharaoh**: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies! _(He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)_

**The Pharaoh**: Horus, give me your wings! _(He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)_

**Ladybug**: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!

_(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)_

**The Pharaoh**: Sekhmet, give me your strength! _(He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)_

**Pharaoh**: _(grabs the pendant)_ It's over.

**Alya**: _(coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness)_ Ladybug, save me!

**The Pharaoh**: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to _me_!

**Ladybug**: Lucky Charm! _(a Ladybug costume appears.)_ A Ladybug outfit?

**Cat Noir**: That's our last hope?

_(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)_

**Ladybug**: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!

**Alya**: Hey! Thanks a lot!

**The Pharaoh**: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!

**Ladybug**: Set Alya free and sacrifice _me_ instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!

**The Pharaoh**: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. _(He takes Ladybug's hand.)_ Horus, give me wings! _(He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)_

**Alya**: Seriously? _(The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.)_ Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!

**Hawk Moth**: Take her Miraculous! The earring!

**Ladybug**: You win, Pharaoh... _(She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)_ You want my Miraculous? Go get it! _(throws the fake earrings)_

**Hawk Moth**: Get it!

_(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)_

**The Pharaoh**: A toy? You tricked me!

**Ladybug**: _(She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.)_ No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma)_ Gotcha! _(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)

**Jalil**: What happened?

_(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)_

**Alya**: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?

**Ladybug**: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! _(swings away)_

**Cat Noir**: Don't you wanna know how old I am?

**Alya**: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.

_(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)_

**Alya**: _(laughs)_

_Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette._

**Alya**: Where have you been?

**Marinette**: You won't believe this! I got mummified!

**Alya**: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!

**Marinette**: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?

**Alya**: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!

**Marinette**: Hey! What are friends for?

_(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)_

**Alya**: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?

**Marinette**: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!

**Alya**: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! _(Marinette giggles to herself.)_

**Hawk Moth**: _(from his lair)_ You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!

'_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki._

**Marinette**: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?

**Tikki**: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!

**Marinette**: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?

**Tikki**: What do you think?

**Marinette**: You don't look 5000 years old.

**Tikki**: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!

**Marinette**: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?

**Tikki**: Every Ladybug is different.

**Marinette**: That's what I thought.

**Tikki**: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.

**Marinette**: Really?

**Tikki**: Yes.

(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)

**Tikki**: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!

**Marinette**: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.


	8. Lady Wifi

**So i'm going to take a break from writing fanfics (I already have) but now that I have finished the assessment task that I had to do, now I can have a real break. I'm going to read fanfics and make videos for my youtube channel for 1 day. Cause now I will post hopefully every 2 days. That's why I'm going to write at least 3 fanfics in advanced so all I have to do is upload them. **

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cutout and puts it over the student's faces_

**Miss Bustier:** I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. _(Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.)_ Is Marinette still in the girls' room?

**Alya:** Uh, I don't know, miss. _(The bell rings.)_

**Miss Bustier:** Tonight I want you all to read chapter three of the breathtaking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. _(gives two to Alya)_ See to it that Marinette receives her homework.

_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette, but gets her voicemail instead._

**Marinette****:** _(recording)_ It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.

_Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._

**Alya:** Marinette?

_Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka._

**Alya:** Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? _(Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)_

_(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)_

**Alya:** _(whispering)_ Chloé's Ladybug?

Marinette: HOW DID YOU THINK THAT SHE WAS LADYBUG!

_Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her._

**Alya:** Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. _(sees Nino)_ Nino, wait!

**Nino:** Yeah?

**Alya:** Come with me, I need your help!

**Nino:** So- _(Alya shushes him)_

_(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)_

**Marinette:** _(recording)_ It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.

**Alya:** Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!

**Nino:** Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.

_(Phone rings)_

**Nadja:** Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.

_(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)_

**Alya:** Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! _(whispers to Nino)_ Chloé.

**Nino:** _(laughs)_ Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!

**Alya:** I am _so_ not! You'll see!

_Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and detransforms into Marinette._

**Tikki****:** Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!

**Marinette:** Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!

**Tikki:** Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!

**Marinette:** _(laughs)_ You don't have any toes!

_(Marinette enters the bakery.)_

**Sabine:** Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.

**Marinette:** Hey mom...

**Sabine:** You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!

**Marinette:** Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. _(Sabine kisses her.)_

_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework._

**Marinette:** Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? _(sees a sticky note)_ What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?

**Tikki:** No way! You think she knows?

**Marinette:** I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.

**Tikki:** But just in case...

**Marinette:** No worries Tikki. I got it covered.

_(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)_

**Marinette:** Dang. No signal.

_(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)_

**Civilian:** Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for the next hour!

**Tikki:** Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.

_Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille._

**Chloé****:** Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?

**Nino:** You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.

**Alya:** I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!

**Nino:** Can you prove it?

_Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._

**Tikki:** Uh... what time is it?

**Marinette:** Uhh, school starts in... _(checks her phone)_ An hour ago?!

The whole theater started laughing

_Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._

**Alya:** Now don't mess up your lines. _(She pushes Nino to the lockers.)_

**Nino:** _(sees Chloé)_ Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!

**Chloé:** Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?

**Nino:** Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.

**Chloé:** Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.

_(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)_

**Sabrina:** Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!

**Alya:** Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! _(Kim steals Alya's phone.)_

**Alya:** Hey! Give it back!

**Chloé:** _(sees the photo)_ Who's the little liar now?

_Scene: Mr. Damocles' office._

**Chloé:** She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!

**Alya:** What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!

**Mr. Damocles:** I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.

**Chloé:** Then... then breaking and entering!

**Alya:** I didn't break into her locker! It was open!

**Mr. Damocles:** And nothing was stolen?

**Chloé:** Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! _(cries)_

**Mr. Damocles:** Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.

**Chloé:** Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!

**Sabrina:** The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.

**Mr. Damocles:** Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.

**Chloé:** I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. _(prepares to call her father)_

**Mr. Damocles:** Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...

_(Chloé starts calling her father.)_

**Mr. Damocles:** Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.

**Alya:** What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!

**Mr. Damocles:** _(looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs)_ The school blog is hereby suspended as well.

**Alya:** _(looks at Chloé angrily)_ She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!

_Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._

**Hawk Moth****:** Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets, lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil akumas. _(turns a butterfly into an akuma)_ Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!

_Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door._

**Marinette:** I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!

_(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)_

**Marinette:** _(from phone)_ It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!

_(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)_

**Hawk Moth:** Lady Wifi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.

**Alya:** I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! _(turns into Lady Wifi)_

_Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Marinette enters, and sees Adrien and Nino._

**Marinette:** _(taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers)_ Where is she?

**Nino:** She's been suspended...

**Marinette:** What?!

**Miss Bustier:** Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?

**Marinette:** Sorry... _(whispers to Nino)_ What happened to her?

**Nino:** The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloé's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...

**Marinette:** _(She yells)_ What!?

**Miss Bustier:** That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office! _(Marinette takes her bag and she leaves the classroom)_

**Adrien:** _(He whispers to Nino)_ What are you talking about?

**Nino:** Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!

_(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks at him and he is confused then he turns his head towards his tablet)_

**Marinette:** _(she arrives at the principal's office)_ Mr. Damocles? _(she opens the door)_ Sir? _(She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.)_ Huh?!

_(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wifi.)_

**Lady Wifi:** I'm Lady Wifi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?

**Mr. Damocles:** _(feeling ashamed)_ Uh... yes, it is.

**Lady Wifi:** So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!

**Mr. Damocles:** Yes, I was.

_(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wifi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)_

**Marinette:** Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!

**Tikki:** You're going to have to fight your best friend!

**Marinette:** Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!

_**[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

_**Marinette:**__ Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)_

**Lady Wifi:** For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! _(puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him)_ Stay connected! _(turns the screen off)_

**Miss Bustier:** Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! _(The students run out.)_

_Scene: Bathroom._

**Adrien:** If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wifi's gonna head straight for her house!

**Plagg:** _(teasing)_ And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! _(laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)_

_**[Transformation Sequence]**_

**Adrien:** Plagg, claws out! _(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)_

_Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug_

**Cat Noir:** What? This can't be!

**Ladybug:** Who's being a sneaky kitty now?

**Cat Noir:** Oh, Ladybug. But-

**Ladybug:** Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.

_(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)_

**Cat Noir:** Yeah, of course not.

**Ladybug:** And besides, who would believe that _she's_ the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?

**Cat Noir:** Right.

_Scene: Chloé's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings._

**Chloé:** _(answers the phone)_ Hello? _(The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wifi appears.)_

**Lady Wifi:** Well, hello there, Ladybug! _(Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wifi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)_

**Ladybug:** We got Wifi! _(She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)_

**Lady Wifi:** _(puts a camera icon above Chloé)_ Well, well... So my hunch was correctamundo. _(from screens)_ Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!

_(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)_

**Lady Wifi:** Who are you?

**Cat Noir:** Uhhh...

**Lady Wifi:** _(looks at Chloé)_ But I thought _you_ were Ladybug!

**Cat Noir:** Sorry to bust your news story. Next time, double-check your facts.

**Lady Wifi:** You'll be sorry. _(She uses her cellphone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)_

**Ladybug:** Alya?

**Lady Wifi:** Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi. News flash! Ladybug, let's find out who you really are!

**Ladybug:** Follow me!

**Cat Noir:** So what's the plan?

**Ladybug:** She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!

**Cat Noir:** No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!

**Ladybug:** We've gotta go lower!

**Lady Wifi:** _(laughs)_ I've got you now, Ladybug!

**Ladybug:** Get ready!

**Cat Noir:** So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?

**Ladybug:** _(looks shocked, then recovers)_ Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? _(She sees that Lady Wifi is no longer above them.)_ She's gone back into the hotel!

**Cat Noir:** _(sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors)_ She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.

**Ladybug:** Doubt it. It's locked!

_(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)_

**Cat Noir:** She's left this one open.

**Ladybug:** Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!

_(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wifi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)_

**Cat Noir:** Ahhh... So much for the ambush.

**Ladybug:** Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?

_(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wifi appears. She attacks them.)_

**Cat Noir:** How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!

_(Ladybug ties Lady Wifi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)_

**Lady Wifi:** Ha! You can't get me!

**Ladybug:** Yes I can. _(She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wifi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wifi locks the door behind her.)_

**Cat Noir:** No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! _(He checks the hotel map in his staff.)_ Of course! The service elevator!

_(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wifi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wifi puts a camera icon in front of her.)_

**Lady Wifi:** _(from a projection in the sky)_ Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! _(tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off)_ Why doesn't it come off?

**Ladybug:** Uhhh... because it's magic?

_(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)_

**Cat Noir:** You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi!

**Lady Wifi:** Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.

**Ladybug:** I am not his love bug!

**Cat Noir:** We'll come back to that later.

_(Lady Wifi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)_

_(Plagg shivers.)_

**Adrien;** My ring!

**Plagg:** Ooh... so chilly in here.

**Adrien:** Where is it? I could use a little help!

**Lady Wifi:** Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?

**Hawk Moth:** Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.

**Lady Wifi:** If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will soon be slush. Ha ha ha! _(She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.)_ Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! _(She disappears.)_

**Ladybug:** Huh?

_Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there._

**André****:** Come on...

_(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wifi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)_

**Lady Wifi:** What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!

_(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)_

**Ladybug:** I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!

_(Adrien is shivering while he is trapped)_

**Adrien:** Take your time!

**Lady Wifi:** _(broadcasting)_ Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!

**Ladybug:** Lucky Charm! _(a box appears)_ This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! _(she puts the box in the microwave, and uses it to melt the lock icon.)_

**Adrien:** _(finds his ring)_ Gotcha! Gotcha!

**Ladybug:** Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...

_(The freezer door opens and Cat Noir is shivering while he falls and Ladybug catches him)_

**Ladybug:** You okay, Cat Noir? _(her Miraculous beeps)_

**Cat Noir;** You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.

**Lady Wifi:** Exactly!

**Cat Noir:** Open the kitchen door!

**Ladybug:** We can't, microwave's busted. _(she whispers to Cat Noir)_ Here's what to do, listen to me...

**Cat Noir:** Got it.

_(Cat Noir is giggling while he puts a pan over the top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wifi's screen.)_

**Lady Wifi:** What is she up to?

**Hawk Moth:** Don't let my Miraculous get away!

**Lady Wifi:** Right!

**Cat Noir:** _(gets in the service elevator)_ I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.

**Ladybug:** Good luck!

_(Lady Wifi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)_

**Cat Noir:** _(sees the wi-fi antenna)_ Here you are! Cataclysm!

**Lady Wifi:** Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! _(starts firing pink pause symbols at him)_

**Ladybug:** _(Her Miraculous beeps again)_ Hurry, Cat Noir...

_(Lady Wifi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)_

**Lady Wifi:** Nooooo!

_(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wifi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)_

**Lady Wifi:** Lost the signal!

**Cat Noir:** Gimme that phone!

_(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenseless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)_

**Ladybug:** _(breaks the phone, releasing its akuma)_ No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! _(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)_ Gotcha! _(releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly)_ Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wifi turns back into Alya.)_

**Alya:** What?

**Ladybug and Cat Noir:** Pound it!

**Alya:** Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!

**Cat Noir:** _(his Miraculous beeps)_ Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.

**Alya:** So- oh, no! Where did they go?

_(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)_

**Cat Noir:** Stay! _(his Miraculous beeps)_ I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honor.

**Ladybug:** Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. _(She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)_

Alya: So close to a reveal

**Tikki:** Phew, that was too close for comfort!

**Marinette:** Tell me about it. _(opens the door, seeing nobody outside)_

_(Adrien leaves the hotel.)_

**Plagg:** That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?

**Adrien:** That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.

**Hawk Moth:** Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! _(His window closes.)_

_Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._

**Tikki:** Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?

**Marinette:** Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.

**Alya:** Got it!

**Marinette:** Waaahhh!

**Alya:** Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!

**Marinette:** Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?

**Alya:** Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?

**Marinette:** Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!

Adrien: Hey!

**Alya:** Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.

**Marinette:** Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. _(snatches Alya's phone)_

**Alya:** Give it back! _(runs after Marinette)_

**Marinette:** Nope!

**Alya:** Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!

_(Both laugh.)_

**So my mum has blocked Fandom - which I use to write this FanFic, so it's going to be a long time until a new chapter.**


	9. Evillustrator

**Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont at night. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wifi.**

**Marinette: Heeelp!**

Marinette: When did that happen?

**(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)**

**Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!**

**Nathaniel: It was nothing.**

**Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!**

**Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?**

The whole class started laughing

**(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)**

**Nathaniel: Wha, wha-**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.**

**Nathaniel: I'm sorry...**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that checked scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!**

**(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)**

**Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

**Marinette: Uh-**

**Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

Alya: LOOK AT ADRIEN'S FACE! LOOK AT HOW MAD HE IS THAT NATHANIEL HAD A CRUSH ON HER!

Adrien: I was mad that Chloe was mean again

Alya: Yeah right

**Nathaniel: Gimme that!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

**Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

**Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

**Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it.**

**Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.**

**Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)**

**Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!**

**Marinette: Oh! So lucky!**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.**

**Alya: So unlucky.**

**Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

**Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.**

**Chloé: I hate dealing with it!**

**Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?**

**Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!**

**Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)**

**Scene: Locker room.**

**Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.**

**Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.**

**Marinette: Um, is everything okay?**

**Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.**

**Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?**

**Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!**

**Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.**

**Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.**

**Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!**

**Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloé's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!**

**Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.**

**Marinette: Sabrina, Chloé's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

**Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.**

**Marinette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.**

**Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

**Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving.**

**Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

**Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?**

**Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?**

**Marinette: Sounds...great?**

**Sabrina: YAY! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

**Scene: Library. Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment.**

**Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?!**

**Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!**

**Marinette: I never actually said that...**

**Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps I could lend it to you.**

**Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

**Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!**

**Chloé: No, excuse from ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me, with homework!**

**(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ahh! My hair!**

**(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)**

**Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!**

**(Adrien sees her in distress close by)**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

**Chloé: No! Not the hair!**

**Marinette: Time to transform!**

**[ Transformation Sequence ]**

**Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

**Chloé: No! Stop!**

**(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)**

**Ladybug: Run and hide!**

**(Chloé runs)**

**Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.**

**Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)**

**Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!**

**(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)**

**Ladybug: Where'd he go?**

**Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.**

**Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh...**

**Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel.**

**Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?**

**Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.**

**Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.**

**Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)**

**Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

**Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. I'll take another! (takes another picture of them)**

**Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.**

**Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!**

**Ladybug: Yeah, great.**

**Cat Noir: So what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.**

**Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

**Cat Noir: Are you kidding me? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

**Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!**

**Cat Noir: What do you mean later?**

**Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)**

**Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng House.**

**Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her sofa.**

**Tikki: (Muffled) Ow! (Tikki pops out from Marinette's purse) Hey!**

**Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!**

**Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

**Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cellphone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)**

**Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

**(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the window pane.)**

**Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?**

**Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.**

**Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?**

**Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

**Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?**

**Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

**Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?**

**Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

**Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

**Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)**

**Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!**

**Evillustrator: You like it?**

**Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

**Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.**

**Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

**Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)**

**Marinette: Ahh...**

**Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?**

**Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

**Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?**

**Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.**

**Scene: The hotel.**

**Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

**Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.**

**Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

**Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

**Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.**

**(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell by telling him to do the project but he shoves her away while he is talking to Ladybug on his staff)**

**Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

**Cat Noir: What about you?**

**Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

**Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)**

**Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

**Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door.**

**Marinette: Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.**

**Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?**

**Marinette: Yes! Yes I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

**Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! (hands homework to Marinette)**

**Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

**Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.**

**Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.**

**Sabrina: Really?**

**Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)**

**Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?**

**Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.**

**Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?**

**Marinette: Um, no?**

**Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

**Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that-**

**Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...**

**(Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)**

**Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.**

**Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

**Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.**

**Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.**

**Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

**Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

**Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug. **

**Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?**

**Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date.**

**Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.**

**Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me.**

**Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So get it! Or else.**

**(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)**

**Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!**

**(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)**

**Marinette: Happy birthday.**

**Evillustrator: Marinette!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)**

**Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

**Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

**Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.**

**(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)**

**Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!**

**Marinette: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

**Marinette: Hmm!**

**Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!**

**(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)**

**Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.**

**Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

**(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)**

**Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.**

**Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.**

**Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?**

**(stops the music)**

**Evillustrator: That would be amazing.**

**(He notices Cat Noir)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!**

**Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**

**Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!**

**Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

**(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a transparent cube that falls and traps Cat Noir and Marinette)**

**Marinette: Dahh!**

**Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! (erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink, and escapes)**

**Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally!**

**(Tikki sticks out of Marinette's purse; Marinette covers her with her hands.)**

**Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! (indicates placing the stick against the ceiling of the cube) And extend it!**

**Cat Noir: Great thinking!**

**Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius.**

**(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting himself, Marinette and the cube into the air, and landing safely.)**

**Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)**

**Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

**Tikki: Speaking of which...**

**Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.**

**Scene: The hotel.**

**Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.**

**(The door rumbles)**

**Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?**

**(It's the Evillustrator. She runs away in fear)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed)**

**Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!**

**(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)**

**Chloé: Ahhhh!**

**Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!**

**Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

**Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)**

**Chloé: Ahhhhhh!**

**(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)**

**Chloé: Huh?**

**Evillustrator: Grr!**

**Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.**

**(Cat Noir enters the room)**

**Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.**

**Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

**Cat Noir: So what was this secret mission?**

**Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

**Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

**Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!**

**(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**

**Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**

**(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**

**Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!**

**Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)**

**Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)**

**Cat Noir: Hey!**

**Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!**

**Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!**

**Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.**

**Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!**

**Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?**

**Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)**

**Ladybug: (uses her thinking vision, and the lights and lamps glow) Gladly! (she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then drags the Evillustrator, making him fall. She grabs his pencil, and breaks it, releasing its akuma)**

**Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)**

**Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)**

**Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?**

**Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

**Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! (window closes)**

**Scene: College.**

**Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?**

**Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

**Alya: Plastic balls?**

**Marinette: (giggles)**

**Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.**

**Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.**

**Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.**

**Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?**

**Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...**

**Marinette: Ughhh... Nice new beret, by the way.**

**Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready!**

**Adrien: Hey!**

**Marinette: Wahhhh! (Tikki hides)**

**Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?**

**Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...**

**Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?**

**Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.**

**Adrien: So, that's a yes? (the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder)**

**Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?**

**Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!**

**Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.**

**(the endcard shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)**

**And that's the end of that chapter. I'm probably not going to post on Wednesday cause I want to get ready for school as it starts on Wednesday and I want to binge watch H2o Just Add Water, and read fanfic. Hope you enjoyed and please fav and follow this FanFic**


	10. PLEASE READ!

Because I have had so many negative reviews, I have decided to delete this story - but don't worry - I might repost it in the future. I will also start another story called Dreamer, and I will continue with my other stories

I really am sorry

CatGirl23


	11. I HAVE CHANGED MY MIND PLEASE READ!

I have changed my mind. I will just mark it as complete and edit it sometimes.

CatGirl23


End file.
